Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cyber security and, in particular, to security maximization for a computer related device based on real-time reaction.
Description of the Related Art
Cyber hacking is a widely known and prevalent problem. Many schemes have been tried to prevent or ameliorate the problem. These normally revolve around authenticating a user or building a firewall or setting permissions. These defensive measures have been useful but are limited.